SERENDIPITY
by parkayoung
Summary: [Re] Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak seburuk itu dalam berpenampilan. Dia hanya kurang tau bagaimana memadukan dasi, kemeja, dan gaya rambut saat bekerja. "Aku berangkat dulu. Jangan lakukan hal apapun kecuali tidur dan istirahat. Hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu."/CHANBAEK/GS/RnR? Thanks :*


**SERENDIPITY**

 _Park Chanyeol - Byun Baekhyun_

.

(I'm Listening : Bruno Mars - Versace On The Floor)

.

.

 **M**

.

Seharusnya Baekhyun tidak sebercanda itu dengan takdir jika pada akhirnya dia harus mendengus kasar dengan segala konsekuensinya. Otak cerdasnya yang telah menghasilkan IP 3,75 dari Fakultas Hukum di Harvard University nyatanya tidak sebanding dengan mulutnya yang mengucap kata 'ya, terserah ibu saja' dari pernyataan ibunya tentang sebuah perjodohan.

Kebodohan itu berdasar pada Baekhyun yang jengah didebat oleh tutur ibunya sedang dirinya baru selesai bergelut dengan rasa lelah karena baru saja bekerja di Pengadilan Negeri Seoul yang tidak pernah sepi pekerjaan. Bukan karena Baekhyun anak durhaka yang tidak mau mendengarkan perkataan ibunya, tapi hey, tidak ada yang lebih buruk dari gaya berbicara ibunya yang sungguh pemaksa. Untuk itu, kata 'ya' dengan berlalu menuju kekamar Baekhyun berikan sebagai jawaban untuk perjodohan dengan lelaki asing.

Kencan buta diatur dan Baekhyun harus rela menyisihkan waktu istirahat sepulang bekerja. Dipertemuan pertama berbandrol 'perjodohan' itu, Baekhyun terlambat lebih dari empat puluh menit. Salahkan si ceroboh Jongdae, teman se-divisinya yang harus membuat kesalahan konyol. Seharusnya dia mencetak folder data kasus bulan Desember 2016, bukan malah folder data kasus bulan Desember 2006. Itu semua berimbas pada Baekhyun yang harus rela sedikit lebih lama menyusun laporan setelah Jongdae mencetak folder yang benar. Ceroboh, kan?

Kembali pada perjodohan konyol itu. Semalam ibunya berkata jika si calon suami akan muncul dengan coat panjang hitam dan kacamata bertengger di hidungnya. Tapi sekitar dua menit Baekhyun menyapu semua penampilan pengunjung cafe di salah satu sudut kota dan mencari sosok laki-laki dengan ciri demikian, semuanya nihil.

"Ibu aku baru datang, dia tidak ada di sini" Begitu kata Baekhyun ketika panggilan dengan ibunya tersambung.

 _"Anak bodoh! Kenapa baru datang?!"_

"Ada setumpuk berkas yang harus ku selesaikan sebelum akhir pekan tiba." Matanya berputar jengah untuk sedikit omelan ibunya yang dirasa terlalu berlebihan. Baekhyun hanya terlambat empat puluh menit, tapi kenapa omelan itu seakan dia sudah terlambat seabad.

 _"Dia batal mengenakan kacamata. Dia memakai coat hitam,"_ mata Baekhyun menemukan 3 pria dengan coat hitam.

 _"Menggunakan kemeja navy,"_ dua orang bercoat hitam dan berkemeja navy.

 _"Dan dia membawa buket mawar merah kesukaanmu."_ Bercoat hitam, kemeja navy, dan sebuket mawar adalah gambaran lelaki yang sedang duduk si dekat jendela.

"Ketemu!"

Baekhyun tidak bermaksud kurang ajar dengan memutus sambungan telfon itu secara sepihak, hanya saja dia ingin mempersingkat waktu agar kencan buta yang diatur ibunya segera berakhir.

"Park Chanyeol, kan?" Suara Baekhyun membuat lelaki itu mendongak lalu memberi satu senyum seakan Baekhyun adalah bidadari yang sudah ia tunggu selama berabad-abad. "Byun Baekhyun." Uluran tangan Baekhyun menjadi pemula kencan buta ini.

"Senang kau bisa datang."

"Ya. Sudah berapa lama disini?"

"Sekitar satu jam."

"Kau terlalu serius untuk kencan buta ini, Tuan Park." Baekhyun menjentikkan jari pada pelayan dan memesan cappucino hangat. "Santai saja. Jangan terlalu terburu-buru."

Baekhyun bukan sejenis wanita yang menikmati suasana hening dengan segala rasa canggung. Dia suka suasana yang berisi orang-orang yang bisa membuat obrolan kecil menjadi sangat mengasikkan. Dan dia sekarang dihadapkan pada situasi yang membuat dia hampir mati bosan.

Lelaki bermarga Park itu tidak memiki pembicaraan atau satu pertanyaan berkualitas yang bisa membuat Baekhyun tidak bosan. Ya, dia memang bertanya, namun sebatas pekerjaan dan kegiatan apa saja yang dilakukan Baekhyun. Dan ketika Baekhyun selesai dengan jawabannya yang menggebu-gebu, Chanyeol hanya mengangguk kecil dengan satu senyum sederhana dan berkata 'Oh, begitu'. Apanya yang begitu?!

Sumpah mati Baekhyun bosan!

Tapi perjodohan tetaplah perjodohan, membatalkannya secara sepihak tidak akan pernah bisa terwujud meski Baekhyun memiliki segudang argumen betapa membosankannya sosok Park Chanyeol. Baru bertemu sekali saja dia sudah bisa membayangkan jika kehidupan rumah tangganya kelak akan berwarna abu-abu.

Lalu dipertemuan kedua adalah hari dimana Ayah dan Ibu Chanyeol secara resmi datang untuk meminta izin. Izin apalagi jika bukan tentang meminang sulung keluarga Byun untuk di nikahkan dengan anak semata wayang mereka. Itu semua hanya bagian dari keformalan meski sebenarnya semua ini secara garis besar dikatakan perjodohan.

Dan Baekhyun rasa ini terlalu terburu-buru jika di pertemuan ketiga atau lebih tepatnya 25 hari setelah Ayah dan Ibu Chanyeol datang ke rumah, Baekhyun harus di gandeng ke sebuah altar dengan gaun putih bergelombang menyapu karpet merah untuk bertemu Chanyeol di pangkal karpet merah itu.

Semoga Tuhan dapat mengerti maksud hati Baekhyun yang sebenarnya tidak seratus persen menginginkan pernikahan ini. Dia memiliki alasan sekitar delapan puluh persen untuk permintaan ibunya, sedang sisanya adalah kepasrahan seorang wanita di usia dua puluh tujuh tahun yang masih sendiri. Lalu jika digabung akan menghasilkan persentase sempurna tentang alasan mengapa Baekhyun harus menikah dan kecupan di pipinya dari Chanyeol menandai ujung dari prosesi pergantian status. Dia wanita bersuami.

.

Pernikahan sedikit banyak mengubah jam tidur dan jam bangun Baekhyun. Sepulang bekerja dia akan melakukan kegiatan bersih-bersih seperlunya dan menyiapkan beberapa bahan mentah untuk dimasak esok pagi. Dia tidak seburuk itu untuk membiarkan Chanyeol kelaparan meski lelaki itu terkadang mengatakan "Jangan dipaksa bangun jika kau masih mengantuk. Tidur saja, aku bisa makan di kantor."

Tapi Baekhyun tidak begitu setuju dengan perkataan Chanyeol. Bagaimanapun juga dia harus menjaga citranya sebagai istri yang baik agar ibunya tidak menelfon setiap pagi hanya untuk mengatakan "Seorang istri harus bangun lebih pagi untuk menyiapkan keperluan suaminya."

Lalu di pagi minggu ketiga setelah pernikahan, Baekhyun datang dengan roti berlapis selai coklat dan secangkir kopi untuk kudapan Chanyeol. Jika dihari-hari sebelumnya dia memiliki masakan sedikit berat, pagi di minggu ketiga itu Baekhyun hanya menyiapkan makanan sederhana.

"Semalam aku sangat lelah jadi belum sempat menyiapkan bahan untuk ku masak pagi ini. Tidak apa, kan, hanya roti untuk sarapanmu?"

Chanyeol tersenyum untuk menerima alasan istrinya, "Apapun itu asal kau yang menyiapkan, akan ku makan."

Chanyeol itu pria yang baik. Dia tidak pernah protes atas apapun yang Baekhyun berikan. Bahkan dia tidak mempermasalahkan Baekhyun yang selalu menyuguhkan punggung saat tidur malam mereka.

Mereka tidak sedang berdebat tentang pernikahan ini. Hanya saja kecanggungan dan keseganan adalah akar dari semua sikap datar mereka. Interaksi mereka tidak pernah lebih dari, "Kau sudah pulang?" , "Mau kubuatkan makan apa?" , atau jika mereka sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing hanya ucapan selamat tidur yang terjalin.

Buruk.

Tapi Chanyeol tidak pernah melewatkan satu haripun untuk mengantar-jemput Baekhyun di kantor. Meski Chanyeol harus putar balik untuk menuju kantornya dan menempuh perjalanan sedikit lebih jauh, lelaki itu tidak mempermasalahkan jarak yang ditempuh asal istrinya bisa datang kekantor secara sempurna dan utuh. Dan dibalik semua itu, ketika mobil Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan kantor Pengadilan Negeri tempat Baekhyun bekerja, wanita itu menyimpan satu senyum berhias bunga azalea di musim semi ketika Chanyeol berkata, "Jangan lupa makan siang." beserta satu usakan kecil ibu jarinya di pipi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merasa bodoh ketika Chanyeol yang dia anggap sedatar jalanan nyatanya memiliki sisi lembut yang membuat Baekhyun hampir mabuk kepayang. Dan bertambah mabuk saat mereka baru saja memasuki rumah ketika malam menyapa dan rasa lelah dari pekerjaan kantor membuat pelipis berdenyut, Chanyeol justru menjadi semanis coklat Belgia. Dia berlutut di hadapan Baekhyun yang baru saja menjatuhkan tubuh di sofa. Baekhyun pikir ini terlalu berlebihan mengingat dia bukanlah tipe wanita penuh romansa cinta, tapi Chanyeol berhasil membuat nafasnya tercekat untuk beberapa detik.

"Sepertinya kau butuh mandi air hangat supaya lebih fresh." Dan Chanyeol melepas sepatu hitam Baekhyun dengan begitu halus seakan kaki Baekhyun terbuat dari gumpalan berlian yang tak boleh tergores apapun. "Biar aku yang memasak makan malam kali ini."

Jangan terlalu berlebihan atau Baekhyun akan masuk pada kubangan abu-abu Chanyeol yang selama ini dia katakan sangat membosankan. Ini alarm berbahaya bagi Baekhyun.

.

Menjadi bagian dari salah satu staff Pengadilan Negeri Seoul membuat Baekhyun harus memijat pelipis ketika laporan akhir tahun mendekati deadline. Tak jarang dia harus pulang larut hanya untuk menyelesaikan semaksimal mungkin laporan-laporan itu dan membuat Chanyeol menunggu di mobil.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu. Laporan akhir tahun sungguh mengerikan."

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan memaklumi semua itu. Tiga bulan menjalin rumah tangga dengan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol mengerti banyak hal, termasuk duduk berjam-jam dalam mobil hanya untuk menunggu istrinya menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Tadi ibumu menelfonku." Dia membuka pembicaraan ketika setengah perjalanan pulang terlewati. Baekhyun hanya menoleh sekilas lalu kembali menyandarkan kepala di jok mobil. "Akhir pekan ini ada pesta perayaan ulang tahun ayah. Dan kita diminta untuk datang."

"Akhir pekan, ya?"

"Apa kau lembur saat akhir pekan?"

"Aku bisa menunda pekerjaan. Kau sangat tau bagaimana ibuku jika aku tidak muncul. Ibu akan mengamuk seperti singa betina dimasa subur."

Kekehan Chanyeol mengakhiri obrolan singkat itu.

Pesta perayaan ulang tahun ayah atau sama saja pertemuan keluarga besar, jika sudah seperti itu maka para Paman dan Bibi Baekhyun akan menjadi super aktif mengajukan berbagai macam pertanyaan atau sindiran yang menggatalkan telinga. Jika dimasa lajang Baekhyun selalu mendapat pertanyaan _'Kapan menikah?'_ dan dimasa dia sudah menikah bisa dipastikan akan ada pertanyaan _'_ _Apa kau sudah hamil?'_. Semua selalu memiliki alur seperti itu. Jika tidak ada yang pernah mengalami hal itu di usianya yang mendekati kepala tiga, katakan pada Baekhyun maka dia akan memberinya penghargaan.

Sebenarnya jawabannya tidak terlalu sulit. Pertanyaan di masa lajang bisa dia jawab _'Menunggu jodoh yang tepat'._ Tapi di masa dia menikah, Baekhyun mendadak kehilangan jawaban cerdas. Tidak mungkin, kan, dia menjawab _'Aku belum hamil karena Tuhan belum memberi kami kesempatan',_ kesempatan itu tidak akan pernah memiliki hasil jika Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama sekali belum melakukan suatu hubungan yang disebut bersetubuh.

"Kau akan pakai baju itu?" Baekhyun melihat bagaimana Chanyeol mengurus penampilannya. Sebuah kemeja coklat tua dengan dasi hitam dan jas formal senada dengan warna dasinya, bisakah itu disebut penampilan untuk datang ke pesta?

"Memang kenapa?" Chanyeol meneliti kembali pakaian-pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya. "Ada yang salah?"

"Banyak sekali salahnya." Baekhyun kembali masuk ke kamar dan menimbang beberapa pakaian yang ada di lemari. Lalu dia menemukan kemaja hitam elegan dan memadunya dengan jas silver penuh pesona. "Coba ganti ini."

Setelah mengurus pakaian Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tatanan rambut Chanyeol yang terkesan sedikit oldies.

"Kau masih muda, jangan berpenampilan seperti ayah dan paman-pamanku." Begitu kata Baekhyun sambil menata rambut Chanyeol menjadi lebih menyegarkan. Dia membuat rambut legam Chanyeol sedikit naik ke atas dan meninggalkan kesan lelaki tampan yang memiliki sejuta pesona. Aku hanya tidak ingin keluarga besar mengira aku menikah dengan lelaki di usia empat puluh.

Lelaki itu cukup senang ketika Baekhyun mulai menaruh peduli dengan penampilannya. Itu pertanda jika Baekhyun tidak sepenuhnya menjadi wanita patung yang hanya berbicara ketika butuh saja. Chanyeol yakin Baekhyun bukan wanita seperti itu.

.

Sesuai yang diperkirakan Baekhyun, pesta itu menjadi ajang lain dimana Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akan menerima banyak pertanyaan seputar momongan. Dan sesuai yang telah Baekhyun persiapkan, dia memiliki segudang argumen cerdas agar pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu tidak meluas dan menimbulkan efek tidak baik. Mungkin mereka hanya sekedar berbasa-basi pada pengantin baru, tapi tak menutup kemungkinan juga semua itu adalah cibiran mengingat banyak yang tidak percaya Baekhyun menikah dengan Chanyeol. Apa yang salah?

"Kau baik?" Tanya Chanyeol saat Baekhyun mulai jenuh, tidak tahan, dan ingin segera menanggalkan semua. Akhir-akhir ini dia lebih sensitif terhadap suatu keadaan. Mungkin dia lelah.

"Bisa minta tolong ambilkan aku air mineral?" Chanyeol bisa membaca situasinya dan tanpa banyak bertanya dia segera mengambilkan air untuk Baekhyun.

"Apa kita pulang dulu? Kau terlihat tidak baik, Baek."

"Tidak, Chan. Kita harus tetap disini sampai selesai. Ibu bisa marah besar jika kita pulang."

"Tapi, kau-"

"Aku tidak apa."

"Kalau begitu aku akan disini menemanimu."

Lelaki macam apa ini? Kenapa seperti ini? Ah, terkadang Baekhyun butuh banyak belajar tentang sikap laki-laki yang begitu menggetarkan dengan sikap protektifnya.

Baekhyun bukannya tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti itu, hanya saja semua terasa asing karena sebelumnya dia menjadi pihak 'pengejar'. Baekhyun selalu mengambil langkah maju jika berhubungan dengan hati. Dia tidak terlalu peduli dengan anggapan murahan karena yang dilakukannya bukan menjual diri, tapi berjuang dengan cara yang layak. Menjadi satu-satunya pihak yang maju dengan perjuangan dan menendang jauh-jauh cibiran teman-temannya, membuat Baekhyun harus ekstra sabar dengan hasil yang diperoleh. Karena pihak yg diperjuangkan, atau dalam situasi ini adalah mantan kekasih Baekhyun, terlau sering bermain tarik-ulur hingga membuat Baekhyun dilema dengan perjuangannya. Apa dia berlebihan? Rasanya tidak. Tapi perlahan tapi pasti semua terasa melelahkan hingga akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan hengkang ke Harvard sedang mantan kekasihnya itu memilih Oxford.

Jarak mereka sudah jauh dan Baekhyun juga telah berhenti menjadi si pejuang. Itu hanya kisah lalu yang cukup menjadi sejarah dan cukup diingat jika berjuang tidak sebercanda itu.

.

.

.

"Kata Chanyeol kau sakit? Kita harus ke dokter."

Ingatkan Baekhyun jika ibunya itu pemaksa ulung. Karena tepat di jam istirahat kantor berdenting, ibunya muncul di lobby dan segera menarik Baekhyun menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

Ibunya terlalu antusias dengan semua ini. Maksudnya, tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan dengan wajah pucat Baekhyun sewaktu di pesta. Karena semua itu memiliki banyak alasan.

"Hasilnya negatif." Begitu ujar dokter saat Ibu Baekhyun terlampau antusias dengan hasil tes. Kerutan dikeningnya kentara dengan bahu lesu pertanda harapan yang dipupuk hanya sampai pada dasar tanah dan tidak akan pernah tumbuh.

"Ibu, semua akan terjadi pada waktunya."

"Iya, tapi kapan?"

Mau tidak mau Baekhyun juga merasa bersalah. Hasil itu sudah bisa ditebak karena sampai saat ini selaput darahnya masih terjaga.

Baekhyun mulai berpikir ulang tentang bagaimana semua ini mendadak menjadi kisah sedih. Yah, meski ibunya paling pandai memaksakan kehendak dan Baekhyun selalu kalah dengan semua itu, bahu lemas beserta guratan kekecewaan yang menggores wanita paruh baya itu merupakan hal yang tidak Baekhyun sukai. Tidak ada anak yang bahagia dengan kesedihan orang tuanya.

Lalu sekarang harus bagaimana? Dia dan Chanyeol belum mendalami bagaimana sesungguhnya sebuah pernikahan. Mereka tidak tau cara merakit rumah tangga dengan ketulusan karena dasar semua ini bukanlah tentang sebuah kisah cinta. Namun melihat bagaimana Chanyeol selalu menunjukkan sisi yang disukai banyak wanita, Baekhyun mulai berfikir untuk menambah kadar pedulinya tentang rumah tangga. Mencintai Chanyeol, mungkin?

Sepulang bekerja Baekhyun akan membuka satu obrolan serius. Tidak mungkin selamanya dia akan terus pada garis datar pernikahannya. Baekhyun akan mengajak Chanyeol bekerja sama untuk mengubah garis lurus itu sedikit bengkok ke atas karena kebahagiaan atau bengkok ke bawah untuk pertengkaran-pertengkaran sewajarnya suami-istri.

.

.

"Ya, tidak apa, Chanyeol. Ibu sakit dan aku akan mampir ke rumah sebentar. Kau bisa menjemputku di sana." begitu yang Baekhyun sampaikan ketika Chanyeol memberitau dia akan pulang sedikit malam. Untung saja sepulang bekerja Baekhyun berniat untuk mengunjungi rumah ibunya karena tadi siang dia merasa tidak enak dengan hasil pemeriksaan di rumah sakit.

Baekhyun merasa tidak enak ketika ayahnya menelfon dan mengatakan jika sepulang dari rumah sakit ibunya bersikap aneh; mendadak lemas dan tidak memiliki nafsu makan yang berarti. Baekhyun sendiri bingung harus bagaimana karena dia tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Dia belum menemui kata sepakat dengan Chanyeol untuk menjalani rumah tangga secara sebenarnya.

"Baekhyun.." Seorang wanita di usia pertengahan lima puluh tahun menyapa Baekhyun yang baru saja turun dari taksi. Bukan tetangga apalagi sanak saudara, tetapi wanita yang Baekhyun kenal betul memiliki wajah serupa Chanyeol. Ibu mertua.

.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan terlalu berlebihan. Mereka akan mendapatkan momongan ketika Tuhan sudah berkehendak."

Baekhyun hanya bisa menelan ludah kasar ketika ibu mertuanya sedang memberi ucapan-ucapan penenang pada ibunya yang sedang terbujur di atas ranjang.

"Ya, aku tau. Tapi kapan? Aku sudah sangat menginginkan cucu."

Bertambah besar rasa bersalah Baekhyun.

"Akupun juga begitu."

Dan semakin besar.

Lalu yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan hanya menunduk meratapi kesedihannya sekaligus berpikir ulang tentang keinginan ibu kandung dan ibu mertuanya. Tapi bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkannya?

 _Seorang cucu._

 _Bayi._

 _Anak._

Baekhyun kira akan mudah menjalani pernikahan atas dasar perjodohan ini. Ia hanya cukup berpura-pura harmonis dengan Chanyeol dan orang-orang tidak akan menaruh curiga tentang kehidupan mereka sebenarnya. Tetapi Baekhyun lupa jika ibunya adalah orang pertama yang paling bahagia ketika Baekhyun menikah. Banyak harapan yang sudah dipupuk melalui pernikahan ini, tapi Baekhyun tidak tau jika banyak harapan itu membuatnya masuk dalam kubangan rasa bersalah.

"Ibumu sudah tidur. Wanita itu duduk di samping Baekhyun yang sedang memijat pelipisnya. "Mau Mama antar pulang?"

"Tidak usah, Ma. 30 menit lagi Chanyeol menjemputku."

Lalu kecanggungan mulai merayap antara dua wanita berbeda generasi itu. Sebenarnya lebih pada Baekhyun yang nampak sungkan pada ibu mertuanya yang selama ini menetap di Australia. Baekhyun tidak pernah menjalin interaksi lebih dengan ibu mertuanya kecuali saling bertukar kabar melalui pesan.

"Bagaimana Chanyeol? Apa dia memperlakukanmu dengan baik?"

"Ya, Ma. Dia baik."

"Kau pasti kesusahan menghadapi sikapnya yang pendiam."

"Emm..sedikit."

"Lingkungan keluarga yang membentuknya menjadi lelaki pendiam seperti itu. wanita itu menarik satu nafas panjang lalu mulai menerawang tentang putranya. "Kau tentu tau keluarga kami memiliki aturan-aturan yang sangat keras. Dulu sewaktu Mama menikah dengan Papa, Mama tidak bisa melakukan banyak hal kecuali hal-hal yang seharusnya di lakukan seorang istri pada suami. Hingga Chanyeol lahir-pun semua masih seperti itu dan Chanyeol juga mulai mendapat pendidikan tentang bagaimana seorang anak laki-laki bersikap. Mama kasihan pada Chanyeol, tapi sepertinya anak itu tidak mempermasalahkannya. Tapi semakin hari Mama melihat dia tumbuh menjadi anak yang pendiam. Dia selalu mematuhi semua perintah Papa. Bahkan dia tidak menolak ketika harus dijodohkan denganmu."

Ya, keluarga Chanyeol memiliki aturan-aturan yang bisa dikatakan kolot. Baekhyun mendengar semua itu dari ibunya, tapi dia tidak begitu paham seberapa kolot semua itu hingga membuat Chanyeol menjadi pribadi pendiam dan tidak modern. Mungkin bagian tidak modern itu ada karena keluarganya tidak tertarik dengan perkembangan jaman. Semua serba menuruti adat yang begitu kental kesopanannya dan sangat menentang segala sesuatu di dunia luar yang mulai berkembang.

"Mama harap kau bisa memaklumi itu. Mungkin cara dia berpenampilan sedikit terlihat tidak _up to date_ , tapi dari segi psikologis Mama berani menjamin dia lelaki dewasa yang juga tertarik dengan kemolekan wanita."

Wanita itu tertawa kecil ketika suatu bayangan melintas dalam pikirannya.

"Kau tau, Baekhyun, Mama pernah memergoki Chanyeol menyimpan majalah dewasa di lemari bukunya."

Majalah dewasa?

.

.

.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak seburuk itu dalam berpenampilan. Dia hanya kurang tau bagaimana memadukan dasi, kemeja, dan gaya rambut saat bekerja. Entah siapa yang ia kiblat hingga penampilannya hampir seperti radio usang, Baekhyun cukup mengeluh untuk semua itu.

Bukan apa-apa, tapi Chanyeol tidak lahir di era Ayah-Ibunya, dia lelaki modern yang setidaknya mengantongi pengetahuan tentang berpenampilan. Bukan malah terlalu nyaman dengan setelan baju kerja yang menurut Baekhyun kuno.

Kata Ibunya, Chanyeol itu lelaki pendiam karena dia terbiasa di lingkungan seperti itu. Keluarganya yang menetap di Australia sedikit banyak menganut adat kesopanan yang sangat tinggi. Maka jika ada satu dari anggota keluarga yang berpenampilan trendy, bersiaplah akan menjadi pusat perhatian dan bahan cibiran.

Baekhyun bisa menyimpulkan semua itu dari cara Chanyeol bersikap dan berpakaian. Dia kolot, kuno, dan ketinggalan jaman. Tapi di suatu malam ketika Baekhyun sedang dilanda kekeringan pada kerongkongannya dan berniat mengambil segelas air di dapur, dia harus merubah spekulasi tentang gaya kolot-kuno-ketinggalan jaman milik suaminya.

Lelaki kuno mana yang tengah malam duduk di ruang kerja dengan ponsel menyalakan video porno?

Lelaki kolot mana yang memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke dalam celana dan membuat kesibukan naik-turun?

Lelaki ketinggalan jaman mana yang sibuk mengerang hasil dari perbuatan tangannya sendiri?

Dan untuk itu seharusnya Baekhyun tidak bertindak bodoh dengan menyenggol vas kecil di meja dan memekik karena vas itu jatuh tepat di atas kakinya.

"B-baek..h-hyun..."

Matanya membulat, lucu seperti manik panda yang ada di toko boneka.

"K-kau..b-baik..?"

Dia menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih meringis kesakitan. Tapi dari itu semua Baekhyun menaruh peduli pada telapak tangan Chanyeol yang...ya, sesuatu putih kental membasahinya.

"Aku mengganggu, ya?"

Pertanyaan bodoh. Pertanyaan tidak etis. Baekhyun mengutuk pertanyaan itu! Jelas dia sudah mengganggu kegiatan Chanyeol!

"O-oh. T-tidak."

Kenapa Chanyeol harus tergagap seperti itu?

Dan setelah Chanyeol tersadar dengan sesuatu putih kental ditangannya, dia terbirit-birit berlari ke kamar mandi sebelum memberi penanganan pada kaki Baekhyun yang membiru. Tidak ada yang berbicara karena semua sibuk berbicara dalam hati. Chanyeol yang terlalu malu karena kedapatan berlaku tidak sopan sedang Baekhyun yang merasa bodoh dengan alasan yang tidak jelas.

.

.

.

Baekhyun pernah bilang kan jika Chanyeol itu pria yang baik? Semua bisa dibuktikan secara nyata ketika Baekhyun merasa matahari menerpa kulit wajahnya dan dia sibuk mendalami sesuatu berasap sedap di atas nakas.

Semangkuk sup dengan potongan wortel dan daging ayam juga segelas susu putih yang (sepertinya) kaya akan kalsium beserta setangkai senyum manis yang Baekhyun nilai itu lebih menyegarkan dari mawar merah.

"Hari ini tidak usah ke kantor. Kakimu masih sakit." Begitu katanya sambil memilih dasi di lemari. "Aku akan menghubungi orang kantor dan mengatakan kau akan cuti."

Lelaki itu menengadahkan kepala dan menyimpulkan sendiri dasinya.

"Maaf tidak bisa segera mengantarmu ke rumah sakit. Aku benar-benar ada rapat penting pagi ini."

"Tidak apa. Tenang saja, Chan."

"Nanti aku akan izin pulang cepat dan kita akan memeriksakan kakimu ke rumah sakit."

"Aku tidak apa. Sungguh."

"Tidak, Baekhyun. Kau harus diperiksa sebelum terjadi apa-apa."

"Hm." Baekhyun hanya bisa berdeham lalu mencicipi seteguk susu di atas nakas.

"Rasanya tidak enak, ya?"

Chanyeol menoleh kebelakang; menilik wajah istrinya yang baru bangun dan sedang mengendus aroma sup ayam.

"Lumayan." Kata Baekhyun setelah menyendok potongan wortel dan ayam bersama kaldunya. "Kau sudah makan?"

"Aku memiliki sedikit masalah dengan perutku. Jadi aku akan makan nanti saja."

"Mau ku siapkan bekal?"

"Tidak usah. Kau cukup istirahat dan tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan makanku."

Sejak kapan Chanyeol menjadi secerewet ini?

Lalu dasi coklat yang kontras dengan kemeja biru tua Chanyeol mulai mengganggu Baekhyun yang duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang.

"Bisa minta tolong ambilkan dasi hitam itu?" Baekhyun menunjuk kain hitam panjang yang ada di bagian depan tempat dasi Chanyeol. "Sudah ku katakan berapa kali jika kemeja biru tua tidak cocok di sandingkan dengan coklat. Kau terlihat lebih tua dari ayah jika begini. Kemari."

Baekhyun melepas tautan dasi itu ketika Chanyeol mendekat dan dia menurut saat Baekhyun memintanya menengadah.

"Biru tua dan hitam akan membuatmu terlihat elegan."

Lalu ketika selesai, Baekhyun akan tersenyum puas dengan simpulan dasinya yang membelit secara tampan di leher Chanyeol. Dan si tampan berkemeja biru tua itu memberi satu usakan kecil di puncak kepala wanitanya.

Wanitanya.

"Aku berangkat dulu. Jangan lakukan hal apapun kecuali tidur dan istirahat. Hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu."

Baekhyun bukan tipikal wanita yang suka di kekang apalagi di protek terlalu berlebihan. Dia mencintai kebebasan dan sangat tidak suka pada orang yang bersikap posesif. Tapi ketika dia di atas segala kesadarannya berteriak jika Chanyeol telah merenggut kebebasannya, Baekhyun justru menyimpan letupan penuh sorak bahagia. Ini aneh tapi Baekhyun suka.

.

Bolehkah Baekhyun berspekulasi sebentar? Karena dia butuh menjelaskan sesuatu yang mengundangnya untuk berpikir ulang tentang hal datar yang pernah ia katakan tentang Chanyeol.

Jika wanita susah di tebak bagaimana kemauannya (ini terjadi pada Baekhyun sendiri) maka lelaki menjadi tak tertebak dengan segala perlakuannya. Baekhyun tak perlu repot-repot beranalogi karena dia cukup senang dengan semua ini. Chanyeol yang cerewet, Chanyeol yang protektif, dan Chanyeol yang punya segala cara untuk memperhatikannya.

Seharusnya lelaki itu tidak perlu repot-repot meluangkan waktu istirahat siangnya untuk pulang dan membawa sekotak makanan untuk Baekhyun yang sedang bermalas-malasan di depan televisi. Karena apa, Baekhyun menjadi sulit menyimpulkan bagaimana seharusnya dia bersikap agar semua yang Chanyeol lakukan tidaklah menemui kesia-siaan.

"Habiskan makanannya." Begitu kata Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun menyisakan setengah makanannya.

Lalu yang menggemaskan dan sedikit lucu dari semua ini adalah Chanyeol yang mengerang tertahan karena Baekhyun melemah dengan tatapan sayunya, atau kalian bisa menyebutnya sebagai puppy-eyes. Siapa yang mengajarkan Baekhyun cara menatap sepolos itu? Sungguh, benar-benar menguji kekuatan iman Chanyeol.

"Tapi aku kenyang, Chan." _Dia merengek._

"Kau harus makan lalu minum obat pereda sakit ini."

"Perutku sudah tidak bisa menerimanya." Tolong jangan merengek dengan cara menggemaskan seperti itu, Baek.

Dan demi menjaga semua ini, Chanyeol hanya menggeram pasrah. Dia sedang tidak ingin bermain dengan gejolak kelelakiannya yang berteriak menginginkan Baekhyun. Ini tidak benar dan Chanyeol butuh penyelesaian secara halus agar tidak ada suatu penyerangan karena Chanyeol sudah tidak tahan.

"Oke. Sekarang minun obatnya, ya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan menerima beberapa pil yang Chanyeol berikan.

"Sesungguhnya aku sangat membenci obat ini."

"Tapi, Baek-"

"Iya, aku tau. Ini agar aku cepat sembuh." Lalu dengan sekali teguk obat-obat itu sudah masuk dalam tubuh Baekhyun. "Kau sudah makan?"

"Belum. Nanti saja."

"Kau memaksaku makan tapi dirimu sendiri belum melakukannya."

"Itu karena kau sedang sakit."

"Yang sakit kakiku."

"Sama saja."

"Aku tidak tau ternyata kau secerewet ini."

"Aku tidak cerewet. Aku hanya berusaha menjagamu sebaik mungkin."

"Aku sudah dewasa dan bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

"Wanita dewasa tidak akan melukai kakinya sendiri dengan vas bunga."

"Begitu juga lelaki dewasa yang sudah menikah tidak akan melakakun hal itu sendiri ketika ada istrinya yang siap melayani."

Jangan menyinggung hal itu atau Chanyeol akan bersemu merah seperti anak perawan baru jatuh cinta. Ini terlihat bodoh dan memalukan. Chanyeol kebingungan menjawab karena kepergok bermain solo seperti semalam menjadi aib yang tidak bisa terelakkan lagi.

Tunggu, siap melayani?

Baekhyun adalah sejenis wanita blak-blakan yang sudah terlatih untuk berpikir kritis. Dia akan mengatakan semua yang ada di otaknya dan tentu saja dia memiliki dasaran yang kuat. Chanyeol tidak perlu meragukan hal itu ketika manik Baekhyun yang ia tatap tidak memiliki keraguan. Mungkin Baekhyun salah bicara atau Baekhyun kelepasan bicara atau...ah, sudahlah.

"Kenapa tidak memintanya kepadaku? Aku istrimu." Keseriusan membingkai jam makan siang dengan matahari yang mulai meninggi di atas sana.

"Tidak, Baek. Itu memalukan."

"Bagian mana yang memalukan? Kita sudah sah dan kau berhak memintanya padaku. Kau bisa melakukan apapun padaku."

"Nanti kau marah." Dan Chanyeol kembali pada sikapnya yang kuno ini. Tidak apa, mungkin Chanyeol butuh bimbingan.

"Apa aku memiliki alasan untuk marah?" Baekhyun memperkecil jarak mereka yang sedang duduk di atas sofa. Dia bertingkah sedikit liar kali ini. Tapi biarlah, semua ini beralasan karena Baekhyun juga merasa bersalah atas apa yang terjadi semalam. "Kau tidak tertarik denganku?"

"Aku sangat tertarik denganmu. Kau cantik dan mengagumkan. Tanpa sepengetahuanmu aku sudah tergila-gila bahkan nyaris sekarat karena dirimu."

"Lalu kenapa tidak memintanya? Kau bisa memaksa jika memang aku menolak."

"Aku tidak suka memaksa meski beberapa kali aku harus melawan keinginanku untuk menyetubuhimu. Aku lelaki yang memiliki tingkat seksualitas pada umumnya dan sangat melelahkan melawan itu."

"Setelah ini tidak perlu dilawan. Mintalah jika memang kau menginginkannya."

"Apa kau juga menginginkannya?"

"Bukan begitu. Tapi ak-"

"Apa aku boleh melakukannya sekarang?"

"Chanyeol, kau-"

"Aku teramat sangat menginkanmu, Baek."

Dan setau Baekhyun, Chanyeol adalah lelaki lembut yang selalu bertindak secara hati-hati tanpa berniat melukai siapapun. Tapi yang di dapat ketika lelaki itu memagutkan ciuman secara tiba-tiba di bibir Baekhyun adalah dirinya yang di dorong terbujur di sofa.

Chanyeol benar dengan tingkat seksualitas kelelakiannya. Dia begitu menggebu dalam melumat dan mencium tiap inci bibir Baekhyun. Peduli setan dengan siang yang sedang terik karena letupan gairah sedang bersorak dengan kemenangannya.

Semua mengalir begitu saja. Bahkan ketika Chanyeol memberi gigitan kecil di bibir bawah Baekhyun, wanita itu justru mengeratkan pelukan tangannya di leher Chanyeol. Hasratnya yang tadi masih tidur sudah menyala bersama lumatan-lumatan menggoda yang Chanyeol berikan. Dia kalah oleh hasrat hingga tidak memiliki penolakan apa-apa lagi ketika tangan Chanyeol mulai menyusup dalam bajunya. Baekhyun hanya perlu menyerah dan memberikan semua yang ia miliki pada suaminya. Dia hanya perlu berperan sebagai si pasrah yang sedang dikuasi oleh sikap dominan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melenguh untuk pijatan lembut yang dia terima. Tidak pernah semenyenangkan ini dan Baekhyun rasa dia mulai gila. Tapi kegilaan ini ia biarkan saja ketika Chanyeol memberinya banyak sensasi luar biasa.

Ciuman terlepas dan lenguhan mendominasi. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol membuat semua ini terasa penuh erangan dengan tingkat gairah yang semakin meningkat. Bahkan ketika Chanyeol berhasil mengeluarkan dua daging sintal kencang milik Baekhyun, mereka rasa ini akan berlanjut dalam waktu yang panjang. Ya, begitulah semua diperkirakan sebelum sebuah dering dari saku celana Chanyeol menyala sedang lelaki itu baru saja menggumuli payudara istrinya.

"Ponselmu."

"Biarkan." Chanyeol terus menggumul meski deringnya benar-benar merusak suasana.

"Mungkin penting."

Dan satu nafas penuh kekesalan menjadi pertanda bahwa Chanyeol harus memutus ini semua.

"Ya, Jongin...oke...aku pasti datang, tenang saja...sudah ya, nanti kau ku hubungi lagi." Panggilan di putus dan Chanyeol harus menyelesaikan pergumulannya.

"Siapa?" _Bisakah wanita ini menutup mulutnya?_

"Sekertarisku."

"Perempuan?"

"Lelaki. Namanya Kim Jongin."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk karena mulutnya sedang bekerja menciptakan bercak merah keunguan sebagai tanda kepemilikan.

"Untuk apa dia menelfon?"

"Ada rapat."

"Rapat penting?"

Lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk.

"Kau harus kembali ke kantor?"

Mengangguk untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kalau begitu kau-"

"Aku akan ke kantor tapi biarkan aku menyelesaiakan ini dulu, sayang." Baekhyun menerima tatapan tajam ketika Chanyeol mengangkat kepala dari payudaranya, "Dan bisakah kau tidak mengangguku? Aku sedang menikmati tubuh istriku."

Baekhyun hanya meneguk ludahnya melihat Chanyeol yang terlihat begitu garang jika berurusan dengan gairah. Baekhyun akan diam dan memilih menikmati hisapan di payudaranya.

Jangan ganggu Chanyeol!

.

.

.

Baru Baekhyun sadari jika rumah tangga akan terasa menyenangkan ketika dua orang yang berkontribusi sebagai suami dan istri memiliki komunikasi yang baik. Tidak perlu ada keheningan ketika di meja makan atau menyuguhkan punggung saat tidur.

Sudah seharusnya Baekhyun bersyukur ketika dirinya menikah dengan Chanyeol. Selain karena sikapnya yang sangat perhatian, lelaki itu memiliki banyak sekali hal-hal tidak tertebak yang cukup membuat Baekhyun bergairah.

Seperti seminggu yang lalu ketika Baekhyun baru pulang bekerja. Chanyeol tidak menjemputnya karena ada beberapa rapat yang akan berlangsung lama. Sebenarnya tidak masalah jika Baekhyun harus pulang seorang diri tanpa Chanyeol. Tapi terkesan aneh saja ketika jam kerja sebuah kantor bisa melebihi pukul delapan malam. Apa itu tidak terlalu berlebihan?

Sebenarnya bukan karena Baekhyun kesal karena tidak bisa dijemput, tapi dia memiliki rasa lain dimana intensitas melihat Chanyeol menjadi semakin sedikit. Hampir duabelas jam mereka bekerja dan saat malam tiba ternyata Chanyeol masih bergelut dengan pekerjaannya.

Hubungan mereka sudah cukup baik meski belum mencapai batas menerobos selaput darah . Pergumulan kala itu tidak sampai ke inti karena Chanyeol benar-benar tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya. Mereka hanya sampai pada level dua atau sebut saja level dimana hanya dua belah bibir yang saling menyesap dan ada noda keungunan di leher masing-masing. Sejujurnya Baekhyun menunggu saat itu . Saat dimana dia bisa mengerangkan nama Chanyeol di nada terendah.

"Astaga!" satu reaksi kejut wajar terjadi ketika Baekhyun membuka pintu sudah ada laki-laki ber-apron merah menyodorkan sebuah piring berisi pasta. "Chanyeol?"

"Selamat datang istriku."

Baekhyun masih belum cukup sadar dengan keberadaan Chanyeol yang terlalu manis bersama sepiring pasta.

"Pembohong!" bukan protes yang berkonotasi sebenarnya, hanya saja seorang wanita harus terlihat merajuk karena kejutan ini dibingkai terlalu manis. Ya, orang lain bisa menyebut ini berlebihan. Tapi berlebihan seperti apa yang bisa membawa kebahagiaan hanya karena sepiring pasta dan lelaki ber-apron merah?

"Kau pasti lapar."

"Sok tau!"

"Mau mandi dulu atau makan dulu?"

"Mau menciummu dulu!"

Seharusnya Baekhyun tidak bermain dengan ucapannya yang begitu ringan karena akibatnya akan buruk. Bukan buruk yang merugikan, tapi buruk karena jantungnya berpacu lebih kencang hanya karena satu rengkuhan beserta lumatan bibir yang memabukkan. Chanyeol begitu ahli menyepakkan lidahnya dan dia sangat tau bagaimana cara membuat Baekhyun harus melenguh hanya karena satu gigitan di bibir bawahnya.

"Setelah cium mau apa lagi?"

"Mau membunuhmu!"

"Yakin? Memang bisa hidup tanpa aku?"

"Sialan! Kenapa sekarang mulutmu terdengar seperti penggombal ulung?"

"Thats me."

"Aku mau mandi dulu."

Baekhyun melepas rengkuhan itu dan berlalu masuk ke kamar sebelum jantungnya melompat-lompat. Bagaimana bisa semua ini membuatnya ingin berteriak pada dunia bahwa Chanyeol terlalu berlebihan hingga meledakkan sesuatu dalam diri Baekhyun? Terima kasih pada perjodohan ini yang membawa Baekhyun pada satu lelaki yang sebelumnya bukan menjadi kriteria berubah menjadi idaman. Tolong jangan cemburu.

.

Perasaan Baekhyun sedikit menghangat ketika ia telah berendam dalam bathup dengan aroma mawar menguar. Dia biarkan semua persendiannya meregang setelah sehari penuh bekerja. Poinnya bukan disitu sebenarnya, hanya saja ini bisa disebut alibi daripada dia terlalu kentara terlihat bahagia dengan si lelaki apron merah.

Dan ya, Baekhyun bisa menenangkan diri dan perasaannya dengan berendam air aroma mawar. Dia akan disana beberapa waktu lagi untuk...

"Apa enaknya berlama-lama di dalam bathup?"

...Chanyeol datang.

"Ya! keluar!" cipratan air itu sengaja Baekhyun ciptakan agar Chanyeol tidak mendekat. Tapi pada dasarnya diri Chanyeol yang sesungguhnya adalah lelaki kolot yang ternyata lihai bermain dengan nafsu, maka cipratan air hanya penghalang tidak berarti.

"Kenapa mandinya lama sekali? Tidak lapar?"

Tidak seharusnya Chanyeol mendekat dan duduk di pinggiran bathup karena Baekhyun tidak ingin memperlihatkan tubuhnya.

"Chanyeol keluar! Aku sedang mandi!"

"Mandi bersama bagaimana?" Satu kerlingan itu muncul dan rasanya Baekhyun ingin menendang selangkangan lelaki itu. "Kebetulan aku belum mandi."

"Mandi saja bersama kuda nil."

"Aku maunya bersama istriku."

"Mohon maaf, aku tidak bersedia mandi bersama."

"Jadi kau istriku?"

"Chanyeol..."

Obrolan mereka tidak memiliki nilai tinggi tapi membahagiakan. Semua tertata pas dan tidak usah protes karena kebahagiaan tidak selalu tersaji berdasar materi, tapi juga waktu luang berdua yang berkualitas.

Lalu lelaki itu terkekeh hanya karena Baekhyun yang mulai merajuk dengan tingkat kekanakan yang parah.

"Ya sudah. Cepat selesaikan mandimu lalu makan. Pasta tidak enak kalau dimakan dalam keadaan dingin."

"Tidak mau!"

"Lalu maunya apa?"

"Kau yang menyuapi."

"Dasar manja." Chanyeol mencubit gemas hidung wanitanya itu. Ah, dia tidak pernah tau jika Baekhyun adalah balita menggemaskan yang terkadang berubah menjadi wanita dewasa menggairahkan. "Singkirkan tanganmu."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku mau melihat payudaramu."

"Tidak mau!"

"Baekhyun...aku mau melihatnya.."

"Chanyeol, kenapa kau jadi sangat mesum?!" Keluh Baekhyun. "Sebelumnya kau sangat pendiam. Bahkan untuk melihat mataku saja kau selalu menolak. Dan sekarang kau mau melihat payudara."

"Itu karena aku mencintaimu."

"Alasanmu aneh."

Lalu Chanyeol menundukkan sedikit tubuhnya untuk menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan si wanita bermandikan air mawar. Dia terlalu dekat hingga tidak sadar ada satu nafas yang tercekat karena mereka kembali berada pada radius yang tak lebih dari panjang jari kelingking.

"Dari awal kau tidak tertarik dengan aku yang sedikit tidak trendy. Aku bukan lelaki jaman sekarang yang mengatas namakan penampilan untuk meraih jabatan, popularitas, atau menarik wanita untuk diajak berbagi desahan dibawah selimut." Untuk kata-kata terakhir itu Baekhyun beri satu cubitan panas pada perut Chanyeol. "Tapi aku sedikit bersyukur karena kau tidak memperlakukanku sebagai si nerd. Kau bersikap biasa meski perjodohan ini tidak menguntungkanmu sama sekali. Dan aku semakin bersyukur ketika kau perlahan bisa menerima takdirmu. Takdir kita. Kita tidak disatukan karena cinta tapi kau tidak pernah menuntutku tentang cinta. Kau selalu memiliki porsi yang pas tanpa menyinggungku sama sekali. Dan sejak saat itu aku tertarik padamu."

Satu belaian pada pipi basah Baekhyun yang menyengatkan banyak desiran aneh dalam dirinya.

"Kau memang aneh tapi kau tetap Chanyeol. Pakaianmu sangat tidak match tapi kau tampan. Tapi intinya bukan di situ." Dan Baekhyun melepas tangannya untuk dikalungkan di leher Chanyeol. "Kau selalu tau cara memperlakukan wanita dengan amat rapi. Tidak ada wanita yang tidak terkesan jika seorang lelaki melayaninya seperti tuan putri. Aku tidak meragukan lagi bagaimana keluargamu mendidik seorang anak laki-laki untuk menjadi seperti ini."

"Jadi kau terkesan padaku?"

"Tidak."

Chanyeol cukup sedih dengan jawaban itu,

"Tapi aku mencintaimu."

Lalu dia berubah menjadi bahagia.

Pernyataan cinta memang selalu menjadi lagu yang sama; berlirik kata pujaan dengan segudang perasaan yang dijadikan jaminan. Tapi lebih dari itu, dua sejoli yang tengah dibuat kelimpungan karena efek samping cinta butuh waktu untuk mendalami perasaan masing-masing.

Chanyeol tidak perlu khawatir dengan pakaiannya yang basah jika dia bisa menjamah Baekhyun dengan utuh. Sepakan lidahnya mulai menggelenyar di langit-langit rongga Baekhyun untuk menawarkan racun cinta. Sambutannya tak mengecewakan. Baekhyun cukup bisa mengimbangi semua pergulatan lidah Chanyeol meski sesekali ia harus mendorong tubuh lelaki itu untuk mengambil satu nafas.

"Apa harus disini?" Tanya Baekhyun ketika lelaki itu mulai menggumul payudaranya.

.

Tubuh basah, tulang-tulang terasa nyeri, dan urat-urat kebahagian mulai menggeliat ketika Chanyeol menindihnya di atas ranjang. Tidak perlu berbelit-belit karena pada dasarnya sebuah percintaan menjadi cerita klasik yang masih bisa dinikmati.

Kecupan pada dahi itu menjadi pemula sebelum Chanyeol semakin turun ke bawah dan menjumpai sebuah tempat yang disebut pusat kenikmatan. Baekhyun sudah hanyat pada lelehan nafsu dan hal itu memacu Chanyeol meningkatkan kadar gairahnya.

"Aku akan masuk."

Ya, itu aba-aba ketika Chanyeol secara pasti membuka lebar-lebar akses untuk menuju kenikmatan.

Tidak ingin membuang banyak waktu, atau alasan lain karena jika pelan-pelan akan semakin menyakiti Baekhyun, Chanyeol mendesak sebanyak tiga kali sentakan dan wanita itu memekik sambil menggenggam apa saja yang terjangkau oleh tangannya.

"S-sakit.."

Sudah sepantasnya jika Baekhyun merintih kesakitan dan meluruhkan banyak air mata karena pertahannya untuk pertama kali terjamah oleh benda tumpul menggairahkan.

Chanyeol tidak tau seberapa sakitnya hal itu, tapi dia cukup pandai menenangkan istrinya yang mulai terisak akan sisa rasa sakit di kewanitaannya. Rahang kiri Baekhyun menjadi sasarn untuk ia kecup dan ia sesap secara lembut bersama kenyamanan yang merambat dengan begitu mulus.

Lalu ketika Baekhyun mulai tenang dan mulai terbiasa dengan rasa sesak di dalam sana, Chanyeol bergerak. Tidak begitu keras tapi cukup membuat Baekhyun sesekali menherang. Lerih dan sakit yang sebelumnya terasa kini berubah menjadi getar-getar gairah hingga membuat erangan dan desahan itu muncul.

"Pelan-pelan, Chan."

"Akan ku usahakan."

Seharusnya Baekhyun tau jika Chanyeol itu lelaki yang bergairah tinggi dan dia tidak perlu repot-repot protes ketika Chanyeol menyentuh bagian terdalam yang menjadi puncak kenikmatan. Baekhyun melenguh, mendesah, dan mengerang untuk semua kegilaan yang dilakukan kejantanan Chanyeol juga untuk tangan lelaki itu yang memberi pelayanan pada payudara kanan Baekhyun.

Bercinta untuk yang pertama kali dan dalam keadaan segila ini menjadikan Baekhyun lupa daratan. Wanita itu bahkan kini telah mengalungkan kakinya di pinggang Chanyeol dan memberi keleluasaan yang lebih.

Dan ketika keduanya tiba di pencapaian dengan erangan yang semakin gila, Baekhyun merasa hangat ketika pencapaian Chanyeol memenuhi bagian dalam dirinya dan mencium setiap dinding kenikmatan.

Nafas mereka saling berkejaran tapi Chanyeol tidak peduli karena Baekhyun terlalu menggairahkan jika dibiarkan lama-lama. Dia kembali bermain dengan payudara Baekhyun dengan lumatan di bibir yang lebih menggairahkan.

Baekhyun rasa ini akan berlanjut karena ketika Chanyeol menjamah leher dan telinganya, dia mendengar satu bisikan yang bergairah.

"Satu kali lagi ya, sayang?"

.

.

Termenung karena kebosanan adalah apa yang Baekhyun hindari selama ini. Karena ketika dia sudah terjebak pada situasi itu, dia akan kedatangan banyak pemikiran-pemikiran yang selama ini dia hindari. Termasuk pemikirannya tentang Chanyeol.

Oh, astaga. Baekhyun mengernyit kecil mengingat bagaimana lelaki itu begitu pandai merubah suatu hal. Chanyeol selalu tau titik lemah seorang wanita bila hatinya di sentuh. Berbekal pesonanya yang terbingkai indah oleh satu kata manis atau sebuket mawar merah segar yang ia beli sepulang kerja, Chanyeol menguasai semua titik balik Baekhyun yang terlalu lemah menolak. Atau, dia begitu pasrah dipermainkan oleh kepintaran Chanyeol dalam membuatnya serupa salju di ujung musim dingin.

Tidak taukah jika akibat dari semua itu membuat Baekhyun kesusahan menahan sesuatu dalam dirinya?

Untuk itu, Baekhyun berlari kecil menuju ruang pribadi Chanyeol yang berisi tumpukan DVD dengan berbagai macam genre film. Baekhyun telah mendapat izin Chanyeol untuk menjelajahi semua koleksi film lelaki itu. Dan malam ini, Baekhyun mengambil secara random satu kotak berisi DVD dengan sampul berwarna pink lucu dan bergambar guguran daun musim semi.

Jika dilihat dari sampulnya, film itu seperti berisi satu jenis film romantis. Mungkin cocok untuk mengalihkan waktu luang Baekhyun sebelum dia menjemput kantuk.

"Film apa?" Suara berat lelaki favorit Baekhyun muncul.

Baekhyun mendongak untuk memastikan dan tersenyum kecil karena sebelum lelaki itu duduk di samping Baekhyun, satu kecupan di dahinya mampir sebagai pemanis.

"Ini." Baekhyun memberikan tempat kaset DVD pada Chanyeol dan lelaki itu memekik kecil. Pasti dia akan menghina lagi selera film Baekhyun. Ya, itu pasti. Tapi Baekhyun tidak akan memperdulikannya.

"Jangan lihat yang ini." Katanya.

"Kenapa? Filmnya bagus."

"Kau belum melihat sepenuhnya, Baekhyun."

"Memang kau sudah pernah?"

"Semua sudah pernah ku lihat. Dan yang satu ini kurasa tidak cocok untukmu."

Chanyeol bersiap menekan tanda merah mungil di bagian atas remote sebelum satu cengkeraman lembut jemari lentik wanita itu menghentikannya. Dan jangan lupakan satu tatapan sinis yang Chanyeol lihat sebagai mata malaikat. Katakan saja Chanyeol sudah sinting menjadikan hal itu sebuah pemikat.

"Ya sudah. Jangan menyesal nantinya."

"Apa ini film horor? Tapi sampulnya cantik, Chanyeol."

"Lihat saja sendiri."

Chanyeol memilih sibuk dengan ponsel di tangan kanannya yang menampilkan batang-batang tinggi abstrak yang tak Baekhyun pahami maksudnya. Yang jelas semua itu pasti berhubungan dengan pekerjaan. Baekhyun tau betul jika Chanyeol itu penggila kerja, bahkan dia akan senantiasa memantau semua bisnisnya setiap jam tanpa terlewatkan dimanapun dia berada. Cih, seberapa seksi bisnisnya itu hingga menjadi nomor satu dan Baekhyun di nomor duakan ?

Merutuki semua kecemburuan tak berdasar itu, Baekhyun meraih lengan kiri Chanyeol yang menganggur untuk ia jadikan pengganti guling. Ia memeluknya seakan sebagian diri Chanyeol adalah miliknya dan tidak boleh satupun ada yang meng-klaim itu.

"Mengantuk?" Tanya Chanyeol saat Baekhyun mulai meletakkan kepala di dadanya. "Matikan saja."

"Jangan!" Baekhyun mendesis kecil. "Sudah setengah jalan. Aku harus menyelesaikan film ini."

Baiklah, Chanyeol tidak akan memaksanya lagi atau wanita itu akan merajuk dan dia harus rela tidur sendiri tanpa memeluk wanitanya.

Lalu ketika Chanyeol menyibukkan diri untuk membelai surai Baekhyun yang sehalus sutra, wanitanya itu memekik kencang dengan dua mata di tutup telapak tangan.

"Kenapa tidak bilang ada adegan seperti ini!"

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil untuk adegan panas yang muncul antara pemeran utama pria dan wanita.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu."

"Kau hanya bilang jangan menonton film ini Chanyeol! Tidak mengatakan jika ada adegan seperti itu!"

"Salahmu sendiri tidak bertanya."

"Matikan!"

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak pantas jika terus dilihat, Chanyeol."

"Biarkan." Chanyeol menyembunyikan remote malang itu ke meja sebelah kanannya yang tidak mungkin bisa di jangkau Baekhyun, karena wanita itu terlanjur terkungkung oleh lengan kiri Chanyeol dalam pelukan penuh bibit cinta.

"Tapi.."

"Kau takut? Ini bukan film horor, Baekhyun."

Tidak etis melihatnya berdua denganmu, begitu batin Baekhyun. Meski hubungan mereka telah lebih dari menonton film panas berdua, bahkan lebih dari sebuah hubungan berbagi bibir karena kenyataannya desahan-lah yang paling mereka puja, tetap saja ini akan membuat suasana canggung yang tak terkira bagi Baekhyun.

"Mau taruhan denganku?" Lelaki itu menoleh licik pada wanita yang kini bersembunyi di dadanya karena adegan yang terpampang semakin panas.

"Taruhan apa?"

Chanyeol mengambil kembali remote itu dan menekan tombol pause sebelum dia membuat satu tautan pandang yang menggoda untuk wanitanya.

Andai Baekhyun bisa membaca pikiran, mungkin dia akan memecah bola lampu yang menyala di otak Chanyeol untuk sebuah ide gila. Namun sayangnya wanita itu tidak memiliki kemampuan seperti itu dan dia terlalu polos untuk menyelami kadar pervert Chanyeol yang jauh lebih senior dan berpengalaman.

"Mau apa tidak?"

"Katakan dulu taruhan apa yang kau maksud. Baru aku akan memutuskan."

"Tidak seru kalau begitu."

Si mungil memutar bola matanya jengah. Ya, satu lagi yang dia sesali selain menjadi wanita yang telah luluh pada genggaman Chanyeol, dia menjadi mudah penasaran dengan segala hal yang Chanyeol lakukan. Sebenarnya itu hanya bentuk kewaspadaan supaya dia bisa bersiap diri ketika Chanyeol dirasuki iblis kejahatan. Sebenarnya juga, Baekhyun tidak perlu seperti itu, karena Chanyeol bukanlah lelaki yang akan menumpah ruahkan kemarahannya pada wanita tercinta yang selalu menemani tidur malamnya. Tapi biarlah, jika tidak begitu mungkin Baekhyun akan terus bersikap dingin hingga kejantanan Chanyeol mengkerut untuk menyerah.

Baekhyun bertengkar hebat dengan hati nuraninya; memilih rasa penasaran atau larangan hati karena dia tau betul tabiat senyum sepihak lelakinya. Besar harapan Baekhyun jika pemenangnya adalah sebuah larangan, tapi sialnya dia kalah oleh rasa penasaran yang menginginkan taruhan itu terlaksana secepat mungkin.

"Baiklah," dia menyerah "aku setuju. Sekarang katakan apa taruhannya."

Chanyeol meletakkan kembali remote itu dan beralih untuk meluruhkan tali selebar dua senti dari pundak Baekhyun. Hal itu tentu saja mengundang protes keras dari si pemilik gaun tidur, terbukti dengan pukulan pada tangan yang telah meluruhkan tali itu dengan sebuah tatapan sinis penuh kekesalan.

"Aku menyuruhmu mengatakan taruhannya, Chanyeol. Bukan menelanjangiku-ya! Jangan lepas kaitan bra-ku!"

Sekuat tenaga Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol lalu menggunakan tangan kurusnya untuk menutupi bagian atas tubuhnya yang telah polos akibat perbuatan Chanyeol.

"Ini bagian dari taruhan itu, Baek."

Bukannya menyerah, lelaki itu justru bertambah parah. Baekhyun tidak begitu mengerti seberapa cerdas otak Chanyeol atau seberapa dalam dia tau tentang sex, karena yang sekarang dia lakukan adalah menarik paksa gaun tidur Baekhyun dan menyentaknya hingga menimbulkan sobekan malang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Menjalankan taruhan tentu saja," Baekhyun kembali tidak mengerti ketika Chanyeol menanggalkan kaosnya dan melepas celana pendeknya hingga menyisakan boxer hitam sebagai pelindung terakhir kelelakiannya. Dan untuk itu Baekhyun harus rela meneguk kasar ludahnya karena milik Chanyeol terbentuk sangat perkasa. "Tck!" Chanyeol mendecak sebagai ejekan dari rona merah jambu pipi Baekhyun. "Merindukannya, ya?"

Sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin mengumpat karena dia sudah kecolongan satu pandangan pada kelelakian Chanyeol. Matanya terlalu bernafsu, ludahnya terlalu kasar, dan desiran dalam dirinya begitu bersemangat saat melihat batang tegak yang beberapa kali sudah menguasai kewanitaannya.

"Fokus, Baekhyun." Lelaki itu menarik Baekhyun kembali pada alam sadar. "Dengar, taruhan ini tidak memiliki kadar toleransi sama sekali. Dan karena kau sudah menyetujuinya, maka apa-apa yang di atur dalam taruhan ini berlaku secara adil."

"Ya. Terserah kau saja." Hanya saja wanita memiliki satu ego lain untuk bersikap 'biasa saja' meski pada kenyataannya mereka mengalami kewaspadaan yang menggila.

"Judul taruhan ini, unrated." Lagi, Chanyeol menunjukkan satu senyum sepihak yang sialnya sangat Baekhyun sukai. Dan semakin diperparah dengan satu tindakan Chanyeol yang menarik dagu si mungil. Semua itu bertujuan untuk menuntun tangan Baekhyun berpindah di atas paha. "Yang pertama, tidak boleh menutup bagian tubuh yang sudah terbuka. Termasuk menutup payudaramu."

"Apa?! Kau gila?"

"Kedua, dilarang memejamkan mata atas apapun yang akan kita lihat."

"Memang apa yang akan kita lihat?!" Tanda peringatan mulai menyala di kepala Baekhyun.

"Yang ketiga, tidak boleh mendesah."

"C-chan..."

"Yang terakhir, siapapun yang melanggar peraturan harus mendapat hukuman."

"Ku rasa kau mulai gila!"

"Ini tentang sebuah tantangan, Baek. Aku hanya ingin menguji seberapa jauh kau bisa menahan nafsumu."

"Kaulah pihak pertama yang akan menyerah."

"Kita lihat saja, Baek."

Dan tombol play-pun memulai pemutaran lagi si film panas. Mulanya hanya adegan berbagi bibir yang di selingi dengan gigitan kecil. Bukan sesuatu yang serius hingga bisa membangkitkan gairah.

Baekhyun yang baru pertama kali menonton adegan dewasa yang terpampang secara nyata dari sebuah film, cukup tercengang dengan manik matanya yang melebar. Sedang Chanyeol yang sudah terbiasa melihat adegan itu tidak memiliki reaksi apa-apa.

Adegan berlanjut semakin panas dimana kedua pemain sudah tak menggunakan sehelai pakaian. Permainan inti mulai terjamah dan desahan si wanita yang merintih mulai mengganggu indera pendengar. Baekhyun akui dia menemui satu gejolak aneh melihat semua adegan itu, tapi mengingat taruhan bodah ini sebanding dengan harga dirinya didepan Chanyeol, Baekhyun menahan semua itu dengan sangat baik. Hingga disuatu menit ketika si lelaki dalam film panas mulai mengerang, satu tangan secara tiba-tiba mengganggu dua daging sintal milik Baekhyun yang tergantung bebas.

"Chanyeol, kenapa meremasnya?" Baekhyun mengeluarkan protesnya. "Itu tidak adil!"

"Apa aku memberi peraturan tentang tindakan fisik seperti ini?"

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng kecil ketika dia mengingat tentang aturan Chanyeol yang hanya seputar 'tidak boleh mendesah'. Tapi tindakan seperti ini justru memancing gairah yang sudah mati-matian ditahan. Baekhyun tidak mau menjadi pihak pertama yang mengerang. Untuk itu, dia mulai memanaskan tangannya untuk meremas satu batang tegak yang sedang bersembunyi dibalik boxer Chanyeol.

"Ya!" Kini giliran Chanyeol yang protes.

"Tidak ada aturan tentang tindakan fisik, sayang." Bela Baekhyun.

Apa Chanyeol harus menyesal setelah keadaan berbalik padanya? Atau ia merasa bersyukur ketika jemari lentik istrinya begitu ahli memanjakan kejantanannya? Atau ia harus mengumpat ketika gairahnya mendadak naik dengan kecepatan dua kali lipat? Seseorang tolong perjelas semua ini sebelum Chanyeol melenguh dan dia kalah oleh taruhannya sendiri.

Seperti tidak kenal lelah, setelah hampir satu jam film itu berjalan, para pemain adegan panas itu tetap menjaga tempo gairah mereka. Melenguh, saling memanjakan pusat gairah, hingga kembali berbagi bibir ditengah-tengah kegiatan mereka mencapai kata puas, adegan seperti itu terus berlanjut. Padahal si penonton yang sekarang sedang saling menggoda sudah menemui batas kesabaran akibat gairah yang di tahan.

"Shit!" Dan Chanyeol memutus semua itu ketika hasratnya benar-benar membeludak. Didorongnya tubuh Baekhyun terbujur di sofa dan dia mengekang dua pergelangan tangan istrinya di dua sisi. "Berhenti menggodaku, Baek."

"Ku bilang apa, kaulah pihak pertama yang akan menyerah."

"Persetan dengan taruhan itu. Akan kuberikan apapun semua yang kau minta."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku meminta malam ini tidak ada percintaan." Baekhyun tersenyum sepihak untuk reaksi terkejut Chanyeol. Tapi setelah itu dia harus di buat kebingungan ketika Chanyeol menarik celana dalamnya dan mengecup rahang sebelah kirinya.

"Kita tidak akan bercinta, tapi membuat anak."

Anak?

"Minggu lalu kau baru selesai menstruasi, kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Bagus. Berarti sekarang masa suburmu."

Masa subur?

"Ayah, Ibu, Mama, dan Papa sudah sangat menginginkan cucu."

"C-chan..."

"Kita buat yang banyak."

"T-tapi,"

Oke, Baekhyun tidak bisa berbuat banyak ketika suaminya yang biasa bersikap datar ini sudah diselimuti gairah. Menolakpun rasanya tidak ada gunanya jika Baekhyun juga sama besarnya menginginkan persetubuhan ini. Selain atas dasar anak pada masa subur, Baekhyun juga ketagihan merasakan bagaimana lihainya Chanyeol menabrak batas kenikmatan dalam kewanitaannya.

Dan ketika Chanyeol mulai melebarkan kaki Baekhyun untuk memasukkan kejantanannya di dalam sana, Baekhyun menahan pundak lelaki itu.

"Jangan disini. Nanti sofanya kotor. Bagaimana kalau di kamar saja?"

"Di kamar? Oke. Kita selesaikan ini semua sampai pagi di kamar."

Film panas selesai dan sepasang suami-istri itu berpindah lokasi agar lebih leluasa menumpahkan semua hasratnya.

"Kau ingin anak juga, kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Berapa?"

"Aku ingin anak kembar laki-laki."

"Kembar? Kalau begitu aku harus bekerja keras malam ini untuk memberimu anak kembar."

"Chanyeol pelan-pelan!"

"AH!"

"Pel-AHN!"

"Untuk anak kembar kit-AH!"

.

.

.

 **End**

.

.

.

Holla halloo..

Apa kabar? Hehe

Btw ini edisi re-update, karena setelah dibaca lagi typo-nya bikin sakit mata wkwk

Yg pengen kenal /yg pengen ajaa/ silahkan kunjungi IG/wattpad : parkayoung_

.

 **Saranghae :***


End file.
